


Promotion

by aranel_took



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_took/pseuds/aranel_took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle gets a promotion. With benefits. Set in the Amalgam Universe (a blending of the DC and Marvel universes) featuring Hal Stark (Iron Lantern) and Kyle O'Brien (Green Guardsmen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Hal Stark and Kyle O’Brien are characters from Amalgam Comics, a merging of DC and Marvel Characters. Hal is a cross between Hal Jordan and Tony Stark. Kyle is a cross between Kyle Rayner and Kevin O’Brien. Wikipedia can explain things better than me ( [Iron Lantern](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Lantern) &amp; [Green Guardsman](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Guardsman) ), but all you really need to know is that Kyle had recently tried to betray Hal in the (unpublished) _Iron Lantern #2_, but then ended up coming back to the “good side”. Since I’m not really familiar with the Marvel side of things outside the movies, this will pretty much be Hal and Kyle in a Marvel Movie-verse setting. ;-) A HUGE thanks to my beta reader, JunoMagic! Written for the au_abc Challenge on LiveJournal.

Kyle could feel the g-forces on him as he gained altitude, pressing on him as he sped through the clouds. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the heads-up display, always mindful of the stresses the suit was under, but his gaze was on the sky above him, just waiting for the moment when day would turn to night and he could see the stars. 

He was lucky to be here. Lucky that Mr. Stark trusted him with the re-design of the suit. Lucky that Stark trusted him _at all_ after everything that happened. But apparently his boss was feeling generous, and Kyle nearly selling him out to Mandarinestro because of his foolish pride, greed and ambition was a forgivable offense. 

A system warning flashed and Kyle blinked as blues faded to grays and pinpoints of light appeared. The entire universe lay before him and he desperately wanted to keep going. But first they needed to make a suit that could get him there.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” a voice said over the comm. 

Kyle caught the glint of of sunlight on metal beside him — he wasn’t alone up here. “It sure is.”

The green-and-gold metal-clad man moved fully into his field of view. “We’ll get out there someday, O’Brien,” the tinny voice said in his ear. “But for now …” Stark suddenly dropped from his view. “Race you home!”

Kyle kicked back his feet, pointing himself towards the ground and the speck of green that was rapidly disappearing into the clouds. Stark flew the suit just like he flew his airplanes — as fast as he could and barely in control. Kyle pulled his arms back to his sides, streamlining his body to cut through the air. Normally he would have little chance to catch the Iron Lantern, but they had made modifications to the Green Guardsman suit, testing out some new designs. Like the more powerful thrusters. 

Kyle gritted his teeth as the suit shot him back to earth. The g-forces were stronger now and hints of gray flickered at the edge of his vision. But he wasn’t going to stop. He had Stark in his sights and he was going to push his suit to the limit to prove to his boss that he hadn’t made a mistake by keeping him, by _trusting_ him, and that he was the best damn engineer at Stark Aircraft — maybe on the whole planet — save Stark himself. 

He was starting to sweat by the time he caught up with Stark and he made a mental note to check the ventilation system. Kyle edged ahead of his boss, but the Iron Lantern suddenly shot towards him. They collided, knocking Kyle wild and for a terrifying moment he thought that he’d been had, that Stark had lured him up here so he could get back at him for his near betrayal, but then he realized the sound in his ear was laughter, not static. The cocky son of a bitch was playing with him! 

Kyle straightened out and thrust himself sideways, away from the man. “Nice recovery, kid,” Stark said.

“Thanks,_ old man_,” Kyle said, suddenly feeling bold. Stark snorted in his ear and shot towards him, but Kyle managed to twist out of the way in time, letting Stark shoot past him. “Missed,” he laughed into the comm, then dove back towards the ground on their original course towards Stark’s house. 

Kyle landed in the hangar attached to the workshop, metal boots clanging on the floor. A full twenty seconds later Stark arrived. Kyle held out his arms so the robots could peel him out of the suit. The helmet and gloves came off first and he wiped the thin sheen of sweat from his brow. “You’re late.”

“Ha, ha.” Stark took the same position in the bay next to him and the robots began their work. “You keep getting smart with me, you just might find yourself in the unemployment line.” 

“You keep me around _because_ I’m smart,” Kyle said. The last piece of the suit was pulled away and he stepped off the low platform, turning to look at his boss. At least that was the only reason he could come up with, because given what had happened he should have been fired.

“Yeah.” Stark was studying him as if he was a particularly intriguing piece of machinery and Kyle shivered. He was all too aware why women were always throwing themselves at Hal Stark and he quickly turned away to hide the growing bulge in his pants.

He grabbed a towel off the workbench. “I had a problem with the ventilation system,” he said as he wiped his face and hair. “Crapped out on me while I was chasing you. I think the thrusters might have overloaded something.” 

Stark frowned. “Okay, let’s go see what we have.” He walked past Kyle towards the banks of computers, brushing against him though there was plenty of room to pass. Kyle took a deep breath, trying to calm down, then followed.

Kyle sat on a stool at the workbench and initiated the diagnostic software. A window popped up, spitting out data on each system as it was tested. It was going to take a while to run through all the systems, so Kyle leaned back and stretched. 

He hadn’t realized Stark had moved to stand behind him while he worked, not until his hand bumped into the man, right into an obvious erection. “Sorry,” Kyle said, quickly dropping his hands and leaning forward, focusing his attention on the window. He tried to read the data, but all his brain could think about was that Hal Stark was standing behind him with a hard-on. 

“See anything,” Stark asked, apparently unperturbed by getting felt up by his assistant. He leaned over, one hand on the table, so close that Kyle could feel the heat of his body and if he glanced sideways … yep, his boss was definitely hard.

“N-no. Nothing yet.” Kyle picked up the towel and wiped at his face again. He needed to go take a shower, mostly so he could get rid of his own raging erection. _What are you going to fantasize about this time, Kyle?_ a little voice asked. _Is he going to do you on the workbench again or will it be up against one of his planes this time?_   

Luckily a window popped up so he didn’t have to think about that answer. “Looks like the regulator on the left booster blew a board,” he said, glad to have something else to focus on. “But the right thruster functioned normally, so it was probably a flaw in the board itself, not the design.” 

“Great!” Stark clapped him on the shoulder and turned away. “I think this calls for a celebration, don’t you?” He went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of champagne. “I’m thinking of starting up a new R&amp;D lab, for the really cutting edge stuff. Interested?”

Kyle looked at him, surprised at the invitation. “You want me to work in your new lab?”

“No.” Stark popped the cork and poured the champagne into two glasses. “I want you to _run_ the new lab. Vice President of Really Cool Stuff, or whatever you want to call it.” He handed Kyle a glass. “What do you think?”

“I … don’t know.” He frowned at the champagne in his hand. “Why me?”

“Why you? Because of that.” Stark pointed to the screen where the diagnostics were running on the Green Guardsman suit. “You’re a brilliant engineer and you could do better than just being my assistant.”

Kyle set the champagne on the table, not really feeling like celebrating. “I stole the lantern and gave it to Mandarinestro. Why are you trusting me? Why didn’t you fire me?” There. What had weighed on him for weeks was finally out in the open. 

“Because I probably would have done the same thing in your position.”  Stark leaned close to him to look him in the eye. “You’re not a ‘substitute’, Kyle. I chose you to take over for me because you were the best man for the job. Just like I’m choosing you to take over the new lab. You’re too good to let go. But if you need time to consider it—”

“I want the job,” Kyle said. There was no way he was going to pass this up, not if Stark was willing to trust him, to give him another chance. Besides, he couldn’t wait to see the looks on Kalmaku’s and Rhode’s faces when they found out…

“Great,” Hal said. Their gazes locked and Kyle had no idea who moved first but suddenly they were kissing and groping each other, causing the stool to slide back and bang into the desk. The force knocked Kyle’s champagne glass onto the floor. 

The sound of shattering glass jolted Kyle back to his senses. “Mr. Stark…?” he mumbled, reluctantly turning his head away from his boss’s mouth. 

“Hal,” Stark mumbled, lowering his head to suck on Kyle’s neck. “Call me Hal…”

“Hal,” Kyle whispered, closing his eyes and moaning as Hal’s teeth scraped over his skin. He had no idea what had gotten into his boss — he certainly couldn’t blame the champagne — but he wasn’t going to question it now because Hal’s hands were yanking down the zipper of the flight suit and and his tongue was dancing down Kyle’s chest. 

Kyle threaded his hands in Hal’s hair and tilted his head back, gasping for breath. He was afraid to open his eyes, afraid this was all a dream that would melt away. 

Then the warm mouth left his skin and Kyle’s eyes shot open. Hal stepped back and smiled at him. “Why don’t you get out of that suit.” 

Kyle nodded and stood up to peel off his clothes while Hal went over to his desk. He came back with condoms and lube. He set the items down and kissed Kyle again, pushing him back up against the table. Hal thrust his hips, grinding his erection against Kyle’s. Kyle’s heart was pounding in his chest. He still couldn’t believe this was happening.

“I think I’m overdressed,” Hal murmured against his mouth. “Want to help me with that?

Kyle nodded, unable to find his voice, and lifted a hand to pull down the zipper of Hal’s flight suit. He let his fingers drift lightly over Hal’s skin, all the way down past his navel. Kyle blinked in surprise. Hal wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Sit up on the table,” Hal said, nearly a growl. 

Kyle did as he was told and Hal pushed him back so he was leaning against the wall, next to the monitor running the diagnostics on the Green Guardsman suit. He was breathing hard now as he watched Hal roll a condom on and pick up the lube. 

A chime from the computer broke the silence in the lab and Hal looked at the monitor. “The ventilation system itself looks fine,” he said. Kyle couldn’t help turning to look at the results, but then Hal’s fingers were on him—_in him_—and he gasped and gripped the edge of the table. 

Kyle moaned as Hal expertly worked his fingers inside him. Stark was just smiling at him the whole time, looking rather pleased with himself. “Hal…” Kyle finally managed to groan, just as Stark’s fingers were replaced by his cock. Kyle wrapped arms and legs around him and Hal pushed him back on the table, kissing him while he thrust. Kyle ran his hands over Hal’s back, feeling the hard muscles flex under his palms. He had always considered himself lucky to have such a sexy boss and Hal had been the star of most of Kyle’s fantasies. And now one of those fantasies had come true. 

Hal’s thrusts quickened and he came, smothering his groans in Kyle’s neck. He collapsed, panting, on top of Kyle.

The computer chimed again. “_Preliminary probe report. Green Guardsman system check complete: set at deepest level, highest sensitivity. All functions satisfactory. Further tests for final report necessary_,” the not-quite-human voice said.

Hal snorted and looked up at Kyle. “I do like checking your systems. I’m looking forward to those further tests.” He winked at Kyle and picked up the bottle of champagne. “But first we’ll go up to my bedroom and discuss your new position in the company.”


End file.
